The Residents discography
]] The discography of The Residents officially dates from Christmas 1972 to the present day (though recordings from some years earlier are also known to exist). It consists of dozens of studio, live, and compilation albums, as well as many singles, digital releases and offshoot projects. The Delta Nudes/Residents, Uninc. (1967-1972) * Rusty Coathangers for the Doctor (1970, unreleased) * The Ballad of Stuffed Trigger (1970, unreleased) * The W***** B*** Album (recorded 1971, released 2018) * B.S. (recorded 1971, released 2019) * 1-10 (With A Touch of 11) (ca. 1972-1973, unreleased) Studio albums The Original Dogma (1972-1983) * Meet The Residents (1974) * Not Available (recorded 1974, released 1978) * The Third Reich 'n Roll (1976) * Fingerprince (1977) * Duck Stab!/Buster and Glen (1978) * Eskimo (1979) * Commercial Album (1980) * Mark of the Mole ''- Part One of The Mole Trilogy (1981) * ''The Tunes of Two Cities ''- Part Two of The Mole Trilogy (1982) The American Composer Series/Cube-E (1984-1989) * ''George & James - The American Composer Series, Volume I (1984) * The Big Bubble - Part Four of The Mole Trilogy (1985) * Stars & Hank Forever! - The American Composer Series, Volume II (1986) * God In Three Persons ''(1988) * ''The King & Eye (1989) Multimedia Era (1990-1998) * Freak Show (1990) * Our Finest Flowers ''(1992) * ''Gingerbread Man (1994) * Have A Bad Day (1996) Storyteller Era (1998-2009) * Wormwood: Curious Tales From The Bible (1998) * Demons Dance Alone (2002) * The 12 Days of Brumalia ''(2004) * ''Animal Lover (2005) * Tweedles! ''(2006) * ''Night of the Hunters (2007) * The Voice of Midnight (2007) * The Bunny Boy (2008) * Hades (2009) * The UGHS! as The UGHS! (2009) "Randy, Chuck and Bob" (2010-2016) * Dollar General (One Lost Night in Van Horn, Texas) ''(2010) * ''Lonely Teenager (2011) * Coochie Brake as Sonidos de la Noche (2011) * Mush-Room (2013) "The Real Residents" (2017-present) * The Ghost of Hope (2017) * Intruders (2018) Collaborative albums * Title In Limbo with Renaldo & The Loaf (1983) * I Am A Resident! with You? (2018) Soundtrack albums * Whatever Happened To Vileness Fats? ''(1984) * ''The Census Taker (1985) * Hunters: The World of Predators and Prey (1995) * Icky Flix ''(2001) * ''I Murdered Mommy! (2004) * Postcards From Patmos (2008) * Strange Culture / Haeckel's Tale (2010) * Chuck's Ghost Music (2011) * Theory of Obscurity: A Film About The Residents (2014) * Music To Eat Bricks By (2019) Serial drama and spoken word Serial drama * The River of Crime! ''(2006) Spoken word *The Healer and the Archer (2020) Singles and EPs The Original Dogma (1972-1983) * ''Santa Dog as Residents, Uninc. (1972) * Meet The Residents Sampler ''flexidisc (1974) * ''Satisfaction (1976) * The Beatles Play The Residents and The Residents Play The Beatles ''(1977) * ''Duck Stab! (1978) * Santa Dog '78 (1978) * Babyfingers (1979) * Diskomo (1980) * The Commercial Single (1980) * Intermission (1982) The American Composer Series/Cube-E (1984-1990) * The White Single (1984) * This Is A Man's Man's Man's World (1986) * Kaw-Liga (1986) * Earth Vs. The Flying Saucers (1986) * Hit The Road Jack (1987) * For Elsie (1987) * Double Shot (1988) * Holy Kiss Of Flesh (1988) * Diskomo Live In San Francisco flexidisc (1988) * ''Santa Dog 88'' (1988) * The Snakey Wake (1988) * From The Plains To Mexico (1989) * Don't Be Cruel (1990) Multimedia/"Storyteller" Era (1990-2009) * Blowoff (1992) * Santa Dog '92 (1992) * Prelude To "The Teds" (1993) * Pollex Christi (1997) * I Hate Heaven (1998) * In Between Screams (Intermission Music From The Residents' Wormwood) (1999) * Diskomo 2000 (2000) * High Horses as Combo de Mecanico (2001) * The Sandman Waits (2007) * Dogtag (Bunny Intermission) ''(2008) * ''The Knife Fight (2009) * Anganok (2009) * Things To Come (2009) "Randy, Chuck and Bob" (2010-2015) * So Long Sam (2010) * GBM(i) (2011) * Mole Suite (2011) * JB@45 (2011) * RZ VF (2011) * Black Barry (2012) "The Real Residents" (2016-present) * Rushing Like A Banshee (2016) * Doors (2017) * Frank's Lament (2017) * Santa Dog 17 (2017) * I Am A Resident! Theme (2018) * The Intruder (2018) Live albums * Mole Show[[Mole Show (album)| (Live At The Roxy)]] (1983) * The 13th Anniversary Show - Live In Japan (1986) * Live In The USA! 13th Anniversary Tour ''(1986) * ''13th Anniversary Show - Live In Holland (1987) * Mole Show: Live In Holland ''(1989) * ''Cube-E (The History Of American Music In 3 E-Z Pieces) - Live In Holland (1990) * Live At The Fillmore (1998) * Wormwood Live 1999 ''(1999) * ''Roadworms: The Berlin Sessions live in the studio (2000) * The Way We Were (2005) * Mole Show (JJJ 105.7 Radio Show) ''live on the radio in Sydney, Australia (2009) * ''1997: The Missing Year - Adobe Disfigured Night (2009) * 1997: The Missing Year - The Marlboro Eyeball Experience (2009) * 1997: The Missing Year - The Fillmore Dress Rehearsal (Act One) (2009) * Talking Light Live In Rehearsal, Santa Cruz, California ''(2010) * ''Talking Light Santa Cruz (2010) * Talking Light Memphis (2010) * Talking Light Washington (2010) * Talking Light Philadelphia ''(2010) * ''Talking Light Atlanta ''(2010) * ''Talking Light Montreal (2010) * Talking Light New York (2010) * Talking Light Milwaukee (2010) * Talking Light Chicago (2010) * Talking Light Toronto (2010) * Talking Light Boston (2010) * Talking Light San Diego (2010) * Talking Light Dallas (2010) * Talking Light Los Angeles (2010) * Talking Light Tucson (2010) * Talking Light Austin (2010) * Talking Light Nijmegen Holland ''(2010) * ''Talking Light Larvik Norway (2010) * Talking Light Portland Oregon (2010) * Oh Mummy! Oh Daddy! Can't You See That It's True, What The Beatles Did To Me I Love Lucy Did To You (2010) * Live At The Snakey Wake (2010) * 13th Anniversary Show - Ritz NY - Jan 16, 1986 ''(2010) * ''Brava (2010) * Talking Light Bimbo's ''(2011) * ''Cube-E Dynasone 3EZ (2011) * Triple Dub-Ya: The Way We Were Melbourne (2012) * The 13th Anniversary Show - Cleveland ''(2014) * ''The Wonder of Weird ''(2014) * ''Marching To The See: The Wonder of Weird Tour (2014) * Shadowland (2015) * In Between Dreams Live (2019) Compilations * The Residents Radio Special (1979) * Please Do Not Steal It! (1979) * Nibbles (1979) * Residue of The Residents (1982) * Ralph Before '84: Volume 1, The Residents (1984) * Assorted Secrets (1984) * Memorial Hits (1985) * PAL TV LP (1985) * Heaven? (1986) * Hell! (1986) * Buckaroo Blues (1989) * Stranger Than Supper (1990) * Liver Music (1990) * Daydream B-Liver (1991) * Uncle Willie's Highly Opinionated Guide To The Residents (1993) * Louisiana's Lick (1995) * Our Poor, Our Tired, Our Huddled Masses (1997) * Residue Deux (1998) * 25 Years of Eyeball Excellence (1998) * Land of Mystery (1999) * Refused (1999) * Diskomo 2000 (2000) * dot.com (2000) * Roosevelt 2.0 (2001) * Petting Zoo (2002) * ''Eat Exuding Oinks! The Residents Radio Special'' (2002) * Best Left Unspoken... Volume One: Pollex Christi and Other Selections (2006) * Best Left Unspoken... Volume Two: High Horses and Other Selections (2006) * Best Left Unspoken... Volume Three: For Elsie and Other Selections (2007) * Smell My Picture (2008) * Summer Tunes (2008) * El Año Del Muerto (2009) * Ten Little Piggies (2009) * The Bridegroom of Blood featuring Gamelan Sekar Jaya (2009) * 1997: The Missing Year - The Original Disfigured Night Arrangement (2009) * 1997: The Missing Year - Scattered Unfinished Music Sketches (2009) * Documentation - Tunes In Danger of Becoming Lost (2009) * Cover Versions Series 1 (2009) * Arkansas (2009) * Chicken Scratching with The Residents (2010) * Ozan (2010) * Morning Music (2010) * Beautiful Eyes (2010) * Lost In A Vacant Lot (2010) * Ozark (2011) * Night Train To Nowhere! (2012) * D*ck S*ab - 35th Anniversary (2012) * ERA B474 (2012) * ''The Delta Nudes' Greatest Hiss'''' as The Delta Nudes (2013) * ''Ten Two Times (2013) * The Residents Present The Delta Nudes as The Delta Nudes (2016) * Disfigured Night (2016) * Loss of the Lizard Lady ''featuring Molly Harvey (2018) * ''Eskimo Deconstructed (2019) * Dreaming Of An Eyeball Beaming (2019) * A Nickle If Your Dick's This Big (2019) Box sets * In Memoriam Torso (1994) * Our Poor, Our Tired, Our Huddled Masses (1997) * Kettles Of Fish On The Outskirts Of Town (2003) * ''Cube-E'' (2006) * The Residents' Ultimate Box Set (2013) * 80 Aching Orphans: 45 Years Of The Residents (2017) * Mole Box: The Complete Mole Trilogy pREServed (2019) * The Residents Present Alvin Snow, aka Dyin' Dog (2019) Instrumental and RMX albums * God In Three Persons Soundtrack (1988) * Poor Kaw-Liga's Pain (1994) * WB:RMX (2004) * The King & Eye: RMX (2004) * Animal Lover Instrumental (2008) * The River of Crime! Instrumental (2009) * RMX (2009) * Anganok Instrumental (2009) * Tabasco: Tweedles Instrumental (2010) * Voice-Less Midnight (2010) * Radio Thoreau ''remixes by Charles Bobuck (2013-2015) Charles Bobuck contraptions '''Albums' *''Lying Horse Rock'' (2012) *''Codgers on the Moon (2012) *Maxine'' (2012) *''CB Suite'' (2013) *''Life Is My Only Sunshine'' (2013) *''The Highway'' (2014) *''Roman de la Rose (The Pink Romance)'' (2014) *''Missing Soldiers - The Favorite Songs of Clara Barton'' (2015) *''What Was Left of Grandpa'' (2015) *''The Swords of Slidell'' (2016) *''Bobuck Plays The Residents'' (2016) *''Nineteen-Sixty-Seven'' (2017) EPs and singles *''GOD-O: Music for a Gallery Opening'' (2012) *''Gosh Darn Chickens - Three Bobuck Contraptions'' (2012) *''Never Known Questions'' (2014) *''Sinking Solo (2014) *Cymbals Ring (Old Vinyl)'' (2014) *''Shake It Shake It (I Wet My Bed)'' (2014) *''Walk Over'' (2015) *''Later Tonight'' (2016) *''Wallpaper'' (2017) *''Clank Clank Clank'' (2017) Compilations * As A Child I Sold The News, Now I Sell The Olds (2015) * THIS (2016) * Eggs For Breakfast (2017) *''Egg Booty'' (2017) Black Tar and the Cry Babies Albums * 13 Tiny Tunes For Hallow's Eve (2016) * Tarnation: The Best of Black Tar and the Cry Babies (2017) * Tarnation Serafini (2017) EPs and singles * Season Of The Witch (2015) * Left With The Fires (2017) Compilations * Black Tar and the Cry Babies (2019) Randy Rose * Bigfoot Beware ''(2016) * ''For Maurice ''(2016) Hardy Fox * ''Hardy Fox (or Heart) (2018) * A Day Hanging Dead Between Heaven and Earth with Fred Frith (2018) * Nachtzug (2018) * Rilla Contemplates Love (2018) * 25 Minus Minutes (2019) Production and instrumental work for other artists * Aphids in the Hall ''single by Schwump (1975) * ''The Spot ''single by Snakefinger (1978) * ''Chewing Hides The Sound LP by Snakefinger (1979) * The Model ''single by Snakefinger (1979) * ''Greener Postures LP by Snakefinger (1980) * Tornader to the Tater single by Gary Panter'' ''(1981) See also * List of recording studios * List of unfinished projects * The Residents videography * The Residents live shows * List of interactive media * The Residents bibliography External links and references * The Residents Historical * RZWeb (defunct 2004) * The Moles' "Bach Is Dead" Discography (defunct 2011) * The Residents on Discogs Category:The Residents Category:Lists Category:Browse Category:Albums Category:EPs and singles Category:Compilations Category:Remix albums Category:Live albums Category:Box sets